


don't get caught on my edges

by WelcomeToTheBadlands



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Horniness, Loss of Virginity, Some divergence from prompt but not much, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Wet Dream, crackish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheBadlands/pseuds/WelcomeToTheBadlands
Summary: Prompt: Rey and Ben both have a Sith throne vision. She sees herself straddling Kylo, he sees himself on his pleasuring his empress, but they will never, ever admit it since both are extremely shy virgins.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. what are we?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeddieSigma14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddieSigma14/gifts).



> Be gentle, I'm normally not a smut writer. Wrote this for a very generous Ko-Fi donor. Hope she likes it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be gentle, I am by far not a smut writer. This is for a very generous person who helped me out on Ko-Fi. The epilogue will be all smut. I split it in to two so I could make sure that it was good.

_It’s cold on Exegol, colder than it should ever be, but Rey is warmer than she’s ever been. She’s on top of him right now, knowing that she shouldn’t be here. Shouldn’t do this, but she wanted to so badly. It’s here they feel complete. Rey can feel the tent in Kylo’s pants as she rubs against him, sloppily kissing at his neck. There’s no other sound except for gasping, and little embarrassing moans of pleasure that escape the both of them._

_“Please, I need—” Kylo knew what she needed. Soon his hand was down Rey’s pants and he started rubbing against her clit. Rey let out a little huff of hot air and latched onto him, as if it was possible to get any closer to him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”_

____

Rey woke up on the Falcon in a cold sweat, tangled in the thin blanket that she had found deep in one of the storage units on the ship. She trembled a little bit as she remembered what had happened in her dream. Remembered the way that it had felt so real. Ben had been redeemed for months now, and the war was over. She had no idea why she was still having that vision that she had had when the war was still raging, when Palpatine had lied to her and claimed that she was his granddaughter.

The both of them had just been chasing down some stragglers of the First Order, and that was it. It was almost like nothing had really happened between the two of them after Exegol. Rey had kissed him, and sure she had wanted more, but Ben was really badly injured, and it wouldn’t have been the best place to do that sort of thing.

Ever since then, Rey wasn’t really sure how Ben felt about what had happened or if he even liked the kiss that much at all. She never asked because he’d been in a weird headspace. He had just lost his mother and he had a lot atoning that he wanted to do.

It would just be a bother to add another thing for him to worry about on top of everything else. She just told herself that she would be there for him, because a lot of people in his life never were there for him. She was going to be the person to break the cycle. Every morning she would get up and be there. She would be the one to talk to him, to make sure that he was okay, and he would do the same thing for Rey.

He was the only one who knew her. Really knew her. Finn, Poe. They were nice but they didn’t know him in the way that Ben did. He shared a connection with her after all.

Something in Rey wondered if Ben had seen her dreams, if he knew what she had been dreaming about and was just too disgusted to even broach the subject with her. That’s why they didn’t even talk about the fact that they had kissed.

He didn’t really like her like that.

__

_Kylo fumbled around at Rey’s clit and watched as she arched her back. “I need you—inside—”_

_“Fuck, Rey. Are you sure?” He was a little too eager to do this, a little too eager when Rey started fumbling with his belt._

_“Need this off,” As if it was possible to get any harder than he already was, Kylo felt dizzy around her._

_“Are you sure?” He asked again._

_“Never been more sure of anything else in my life, Supreme Leader.”_

__

Waking up almost every day horny was not what Ben thought was going to happen when he had gone back with Rey to the Resistance. It’s what happened though. They had been reluctant to help him at first, but after some explaining, Rey had gotten them to help him find a doctor and get healed up. Ben only agreed to be seen if Rey stayed in his line of sight. She did. “Nothing’s going to happen to you, I won’t let anything happen to you.” She had told him. She looked dazed and Ben remembered that she had been hurt too.

She refused to leave his sight or get treated until he was better though.

Things after that had been weird—and Ben was pretty sure that all of that was his fault. Rey had kissed him and he had been so happy, so excited about that. But afterwards, when the war had calmed down and they went out to hunt down the rest of the First Order and reverse things that he had damaged, he just couldn’t bring himself to make another move.

To ask her if she really wanted to date him, because he still had a lot of shit that he had to sort out and he was not confident in that area at all.

He was too scared.

He was pretty sure that after that, Rey had lost interest in him anyway. _At least he still had her as a friend,_ he told himself. _A really good friend that you’re still hopelessly in love with._ This sucked. Ben forced himself to wait his boner out, and then got up and went to go start the day. These days were slow, tracking down the First Order’s last operatives was not an easy job.

“Hey, Ben.” Rey was up with a cup of caf already, putting another in Ben’s hand.

“Hey,”

“Sleep okay?”

“No,”

“I’m sorry.”

“You sleep okay?” This was the most that their conversations moved these days, and Ben knew that it was completely his fault. He was making it awkward but he didn’t know how to approach the conversation that the two of them needed to have, and he knew for a fact that Rey didn’t know either. So they were awkward the rest of the day, and Ben didn’t know if he had the strength to continue through this.

Every day inbetween actually finding people and turning them in was boring, which meant there should be a lot of time to do the things that Ben wanted to do. Rey would glance up at him, smile, and cause his heart to ache.

After two more days of this, Ben couldn’t hold it in anymore. They were eating in silence when Ben asked, “Hey, Rey. Can we talk?” She raised an eyebrow and nodded.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

  
“Um, I just—remember Exegol?”

“Yeah,” She shivered, “why?”

“When we kissed—” _was that good? As good as I thought that it was?_

“Yes,” Something in Rey’s tone changed, just a little bit. Like she was relieved that he was bringing this up. He nodded, playing with his rations a little too much.

“Oh, okay. Cool. Cool.”

“Is there any reason why you asked?” She prompted softly.

“I just, wanted to ask. What are we—and if you wanted to do that again?”

“Oh thank god,” Rey sighed. She giggled just a bit and Ben’s cheeks burned, he looked over at her as she set her rations down. “Of course I want to do that again, Ben. I really, really loved it.”

“Oh. You didn’t say anything,”

“Yeah, I didn’t because we’ve been busy and you’ve been sorting through your mental problems and I just wanted to make sure that when it happened, it was on your time when you were in the right headspace.” Wow. He loved this woman.

“I am. Now.”

“Amazing,” Ben put his own rations down as Rey practically jumped into his lap. The second time was even better than the first, because Ben wasn’t sure that he was about to die and it was warm and slow and earnest. Like the both of them knew that they had all the time in the world to just—do this. Rey’s lips were slightly chapped and rough but that was okay. He held onto her like she was a lifeline. She came up for air in short little breaths, “All the times,” she said, “I thought about,” the growl that came from her throat was almost primal, possessive. “Doing this.”

“You thought about this a lot?” He could feel his dick hardening rapidly by the second. Apparently Rey did too, because she rubbed against his pants a little and—wow yep, he was definitely hard now.

“We should—”

“Rey, I’ve never—”

“Neither have I,” She said, “but we have time. To figure it out,”

“Yes. Yeah—that’s right.” Rey started to unbuckle Ben's belt, and he knew that they had a long night ahead of them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late, work and school got really hectic. Also I was unsure of this - because fair warning, I'm a lesbian. Never had sex with a guy before so, I hope this okay.

There was something thrilling about doing something that you have no idea how to do, Rey could feel her heart beating fast as she pulls down Ben’s underwear. For a second, she takes in a deep breath. “Wow, you’re big.” 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” 

“I do,” She said, “but I’m not sure that you’re going to fit.” Ben helps her with her shirt, and she unclasps her bra. For a second, they’re at a loss for words, because neither of them have done this before and has any knowledge on how to do this. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” He says, he’s practically marvelling every inch of her body. Scared to touch. Neither of them know what to do. 

“You know this would be better if you take your shirt off too,” 

He does, and Rey’s the first one to touch him. It’s something she’s wanted to do ever since the first time she saw him shirtless. Softly touching the pale expanse of his chest for a second, marvelling how perfect he was. Then she sees Ben blush and she can practically see the idea that he has in his head forming, and just the thought of it alone makes her wet. 

“Lay down,” He told her. “It’ll be easier that way,” The bond must be making their emotions and their feelings all muddled together, because Rey can feel the anxiety coming off of Ben in droves, and she feels sorry for him. 

_ It’s okay,  _ she tells him,  _ I want to do this with you.  _ Because she does, and she doesn’t exactly expect it to be good but it is. She wasn’t sure she would ever get to know what Ben between her thighs felt like, so this was like a dream come true. The sounds he makes as he’s eating her out are obscene, and she moans because she can’t help it. “ _ Oh, fuck-”  _ One of her hand grabs his hair, the other one grabbing the pillow behind her, and she squirms a little bit as she feels heat pooling in her stomach. 

“Holy,  _ ngh- fuck. Fuck, Ben. Fuck.”  _ And then she’s had enough, “Ben, unless you want me to come right now you’re going to let me fuck you.” He comes up and is about to say something when she pushes him on his back. It’s now that she really pays attention to his erection, and how big he is. Tentatively, she grips his shaft for a second, and Ben grunts. It’s something she does more out of being shy and not really knowing what the hell to do than anything else, but she can feel his arousal through the bond, and her cheeks pink. 

Without another thought, she lines herself up to take him, but she does it slowly. At first just the tip, she winces and Ben says, “Rey, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

“No, no.” She tells him. “I can do it. Just give me a second,” He’s got his hand on her thigh, watching as she takes all of him. She winces once more in pain but eventually, she takes all of him. 

“Rey, I’m serious. If this unpleasant-” He grunts a little as she comes down on him. 

“It’s not unpleasant- just- feels full. Give me a second,” 

It only takes a second for her to move, and to form a rhythm. It’s sloppy at first, out of sync, but they both meet each other’s eyes and all of the anxiety that both of them had just washes away. Then, Ben moans and it’s the best sound she’s ever heard. It’s loud and it’s him and he’s coming a little undone and she can tell he’s trying to hold on because she’s not there yet and there’s something about that that just brings her closer. Ben’s thumb comes up to massage her clit and that heat feels like it’s about to spill over. 

“ _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”  _ And then it happens, she can feel everything through the bond and she assumes that he can too. So, when she comes, he does it at the exact same time. Both orgasms hot and white and intense. Rey falls off of him and onto her side on the bed, shaking a little and feeling boneless. 

For a minute, the both of them are speechless, just laying there, breathing heavy. Then Ben turns over and wipes the jizz on her leg off her gently with the side of the blanket. “We can wash that later.” She laughs a little and turns. 

“Are you sure that was your first time?” She asked. 

“Yeah, definitely. Why?” 

“Mm, it was just- really-  _ really great. _ ” 

He’s grinning that nice, wide and crooked grin that he gave her the first time that the two of them kissed on Exegol. Rey felt something in her falling, and hard. But it wasn’t a scary feeling, it was nice. And it made her understand - “Ben?” She said. 

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you,” She told him. He raises an eyebrow quizzically for a second. 

“For the sex?” 

She rolls her eyes, “Well yeah, that. But not just that.” She moved closer to him. “For not leaving me, for coming back, for not dying on Exegol. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you-” 

“-I mean - you have your friends.” 

“My friends left me for dead on Exegol, if you remember correctly. And then when I came back, they seemed -  _ disappointed - _ I guess. They weren’t really my friends, except Chewie, and Rose.” She didn’t mention Leia now. She knew that Ben didn’t need that. “You- you’re more than my friend obviously, but you understand me and you didn’t- you didn’t leave me like my parents did so. Yeah- thanks for that.” She wanted to say,  _ please don’t leave me now. Be with me, stay with me.  _ Her mind goes off into all sorts of different directions. 

They all start with lots of sex - and then maybe a family. Maybe they live somewhere green and far off away from the awfulness of the Inner Rim planets. The rest of the galaxy can rebuild itself. Rey and Ben had done their job. They had vanquished the evil. They deserved this. 

She could feel herself panicking a little, because what if Ben didn’t want that? Or he got bored of her and decided to just leave her like her parents did- “Hey,” He says, “look at me.” She does, into his deep brown eyes and she feels this sense of calm wash over her. “I want all of that too.” He had most definitely heard her thoughts. She was probably projecting them to the whole galaxy at this point. “I’m never going to leave you,” He said, “never.” 

“Really?” 

“As long as you want me, I’ll be here.” 

“I want you,” 

“I love you,” He says it and then his cheeks go red, probably nervous he had gone and said something he wasn’t supposed to, but Rey blushes, and she kisses him. 

“You beat me to saying it.” The both of them laugh and then he says, 

“But could you - say it-” 

“I love you, Ben Solo.” She says without any hesitation. “With every cell in my being, I love you more than anything in the galaxy.” 


End file.
